Nachzehrer
The Nachzehrers are a species of tall, boar-like humanoids that originate from the northern parts of Germany and Poland. A race of vampiric mammals, the Nachzehrers are a revengeful race that has the ability to shapeshift into a boar. Biology and appearance Physiology The Nachzehrer are a slender race that stands 1.85 meters on avarage. Their skin is very pale and sickly looking, sometimes even having a blue or purple tint to it. They feature a set of slanted eyes, the color of which ranges from auburn to burgundy, with some individuals having red or dark brown irises. The skin around the eyes is usually very dark. The hair ranges from brown to black and is straight and coarse, growing all the way down their neck and spine. Their bodies are quite hairy, in both sexes, and males can grow beards, but usually dont. They have bushy and angular eyebrows which often gives them a look of being angry. The Nachzerhers’ faces are quite long, with prominent cheekbones and hollow cheeks. They have a snout comparible to that of a boar, and often support tusks producing from their lower jaw. Their ears are pointed and outstanding, and often quite hairy, which likeness can often be found in pigs or boars. The Nachzerhers have two sexes; male and female. Female Nachzerhers have eight breasts, which doesn’t grow especially big, and give birth to live-born young, with their gestation period of around half a year. Life cycle Nachzehrers are a long-lived people with a lifespan of around 160 years. Infanft Nachzehrers are called piglets and females give birth to 4 to 5 piglets on avarage per litter. The piglets are born in their humanoid form and start shape-shifting without control at around one years of age. The ability is not mastered fully until they are 16 years of age. Upon reaching the age of twenty they will perform an intiation ritual that makes them enter young adulthood. After the ceremony, the young adults cut all ties with their parents and are expected to make their own living in the world. From the age of 25, the Nachzehrers are viewed as full-fledged adults, and are considered in their prime around the age of 35. Nachzehrers are qualified as “middle-aged” by 50-120 and “old” by 120-160. Behavior Nachzehrer are usually calm, but have sinister imagination. They are very revengeful, and if someone wrongs them they will not hesitate to curse the person with their sickness magic. They have no concept of homosexuality, and a romantic relationship will always be between a male and a female. Abilities *'Shapeshifting '- The Nachzehrer have the ability to shapeshift into a boar whenever they want. This ability shows itself around the age of 1, but is not fully mastered until the age 16. Before that the young Nachzehrer's shapeshifting will be triggered by strong emotions. *'Sickness magic '- Nachzehrers have the ability to make other races sick from their touch. They have this ability since they are born and most Nachzehrers never master it more than to give someone a cold. Though, fully mastered (which takes about 90 years) a Nachzehrer can cause even lethal illnesses on people. *'Shadow death' - Some Nachzehrers have the ability to cause death by causing its shadow to fall upon someone. This ability is extremely rare, and only a few Nachzehrers are born with it and always brought up to not use it. These individuals are usually referred to as Nachtshatten. Demographics The Nachzehrer originate from the northern parts of Germany and Poland and this is also where you can find the most concentrated population of Nachzehrer. The Nachzehrer council can be found in Neubrandenburg. In the United States the highest concentration of Nachzehrer population can be found in Iowa, Kansas, Michigan, Minnesota, Nebraska, North Dakota, Pennsylvania, South Dakota and Wisconsin. Known individuals Category:Races Category:Shapeshifters Category:German races Category:Polish races